the_veronicasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Life Of…
The Secret Life of... is the debut studio album by Australian pop rock band The Veronicas, released on 17 October 2005 on Sire Records. It reached number 2 in Australia and is certified 4x platinum.5 The album spent over a year in the ARIA Albums Chart, without leaving the top 40. The album also reached number 5 in New Zealand and number 3 in the Billboard Top Heatseekers. The Secret Life of... has sold around 50,000 copies in the USA. In early 2007, the album was released worldwide to countries in Asia and in the UK. Positive reception of singles has already been successful in parts of Europe and Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_Life_Of..._(album) Chart Performance In Australia, The Secret Life of... made its debut at number seven on the ARIA Top 50 Albums Chart on the issue dated 30 October 2005. After dropping and rising on the charts for up to six months the album eventually went on to peak at number two where it stayed for two weeks. By the end of 2005 the album was certified platinum19 and by 2006 it was made a further four times platinum with a shipment of 280,000 copies. In New Zealand, the album made its debut and peaked at number five in 2006. The album was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand for shipments of 7,500 copies. It made its debut and peaked at number one hundred and thirty-three in the U.S. on the Billboard 200 chart. It spent only two weeks on the chart with sales of 14,556 copies. It also peaked at number three on the Billboard Top Heatseekers chart where it spent ten weeks. In Europe, the album peaked at number eleven on the Ultratop 50 albums chart in Belgium. The album spent a total of nineteen non-consecutive weeks on the chart. In the rest of Europe it peaked at number seventy-five on the Dutch MegaCharts and at number sixty-one on the Switzerland album charts. Singles "4ever" was released as the album's lead single on 15 August 2005. The single was successful in Australia peaking at number two and peaking at number seven in New Zealand. In Europe it became a top forty hit in Austria, Belgium, Germany, Italy and Switzerland and in the United States it peaked at number twelve on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. "Everything I'm Not" was released as the second single in Australia and New Zealand. It peaked at number seven in Australia and number ten in New Zealand. It also peaked at number three on the Ultratip charts in Belgium. "When It All Falls Apart" was the third single in Australia, New Zealand and Europe and their second single in the United States. It peaked at number seven in Australia and New Zealand, becoming their third consecutive top ten hit from the album in both countries. In Belgium it peaked at number eighteen and eighty-three on the Dutch Charts. "Revolution" was released as the fourth single from the album in Australia. It was released on 7 August 2006 and it peaked at number eighteen. "Leave Me Alone" was the final single to be released from their album. It peaked at number forty-one in Australia and was on the top-fifty chart for only two weeks. Tracks Brazil Bonus Track US Limited Edition Bonus Track Chart and Certifications Chart References Category:Albums